


Fatal Error VI

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Black Fairy's Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), Drama, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Character, POV Black Fairy (Once Upon a Time), POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Si le sort noir avait été lancé par une âme bien plus perverse et malsaine ...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Queen of Hearts | Cora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fatal Error VI

** Fatal Error VI **

La ville de Storybrooke était née le jour où le sort noir avait été lancé par Fiona, la fée noire et incarnation du mal absolu dans toute sa splendeur. Elle avait transporté les habitants de Storybrooke dans un monde sans magie, amnésiques, et privés de leur fins heureuses. La méchante fée avait sciemment séparé tout les couples heureux, car elle en avait le pouvoir, et pour nulle autre raison, et régnait en maîtresse absolue sur cette petite communauté. Fiona était leur mairesse et son règne de terreur et de désespoir serait éternel. 

Tout les matins, elle avait pour habitude de se rendre chez l’antiquaire de la ville, Mo French, un ami de longue date. Puis ensuite elle se rendait à la Mairie et y passait en général la journée, aidée de Cruella d’Enfer, qu’elle avait été chercher à New York, et de Killian Jones, son shérif. Le pirate avait une dent contre son fils, Rumple, et pour l’avoir tué de la pire des manières elle avait obtenu son éternelle loyauté. Et, dans le cas où cela ne suffirait pas, elle gardait dans son caveau un petit coffret dans lequel se trouvait son coeur. 

Pendant ce temps, dans l’un des lofts de la ville, l’ancienne reine Regina était occupée à des activités très … sensuelles. Aujourd’hui c’était samedi et elle n’avait pas cours, pour une fois qu’elle pouvait profiter de sa grasse matinée avec Cora. Elle attrapa une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne et l’entortilla autour de son doigt. 

\- Il va falloir que j’aille travailler chérie. 

\- Pour une fois que je peux profiter d’être avec toi. 

\- Tu sais ce que c’est Regina, les patients n’attendront pas. 

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde à l’hôpital psychiatrique je trouve ces temps-ci. 

\- Oui, le docteur Hooper espère qu’ils sortiront vite, surtout ce petit … Henry, qui croit que nous sommes tous des personnages de contes de fées. 

L’ancienne reine de coeur lui avait raconté l’histoire de ce petit garçon, un orphelin qui croyait qu’elles étaient respectivement la reine rouge d’Alice au pays des merveilles et la méchante reine du conte de Blanche Neige. Regina avait eu pitié pour lui en entendant cette triste histoire. 

\- Et concernant ces parents ? 

\- Né de père inconnu et d’une mère en train de purger une nouvelle peine de prison pour vol à l’étalage avec récidive. 

\- Le pauvre.

C’était la malédiction de la fée noire, et si jamais Emma Swan ne venait jamais à Storybrooke, jamais elle ne serait brisée. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. 


End file.
